


I can take you

by ShamelessGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fightsex, HARD, Hatesex, Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Kissing, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, domparrish, fighting lessons, hardsex, hotsex, lydia martin - Freeform, parrish - Freeform, pinning, rough, roughsex, sublydia, wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's fighting lessons turn into hot sex. Something she had wanted for a long time. Parrish gives her exactly what she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can take you

**Author's Note:**

> please leave cudos and comments. hope you like it

Parrish had a hard time concentrating. It wasn’t easy to focus on teaching Lydia how to fight when she was wearing that sexy sports bra. She could even pull that off. In fact he was so distracted that she managed to hit him with her leg which would normally never happen. He was a really good at hand to hand combat.

-Oh, my God! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?  
-Fine. It would take a lot more than that to take me down. - he joked.  
-Oh really? Are you saying that I’m not good enough to take you down? 

She walked closer to him. 

-Oh, you could never take me down. No matter how good you become. 

He answered huskily. 

-Wanna bet? - Lydia asked she closed the distance between them even more. She was now looking up at him. She ran her fingers along his upper arms lightly.  
He looked so different in a casual t-shirt and jeans. She liked it. It was sexy. The dark t-shirt revealed his strong muscles. 

-Lydia, what are you doing?  
-I’m taking you down, deputy. - she answered innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about.  
She made her way down the hem of his shirt and under it. She could feel and hear him suck in a sharp breath. His strong abdomen hardened at the motion. She ran her hands up and down his rigid abs. Then she looked innocently up at him. His lips were parted and his eyes were clouded with lust.  
-Is it working? - Lydia asked.  
-Oh, It’s definitely working. - he said as he quickly pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her hard. Lydia was taken by surprise. She honestly thought it would take more to convince him, not that she was complaining.  
She felt his tongue invading her mouth and entwining with her own. She pulled him closer to her. Their kiss was rough and fierce and it left them both breathless after they pulled stopped it. They stayed close for a while, their lips just barely touching, breathing each other’s air. He tucked at her bottom lip before he pulled away. Lydia was flushed, her lips red and swollen. They held each other’s gaze while they recovered from what had just happened.  
Lydia’s hands were still under Parrishe’s t-shirt and he was still holding her by the waist. He released her and made quick work of his shirt while Lydia unbuckled his belt. His jeans dropped to the flour.

Before she knew it Lydia was being pressed up against the wall. Parrish was holding her wrist in one hand, pinning them above her hand. He used his knee to shove her thighs apart and pressed against her aching core. Lydia cried out. Parrish used his other hand to rip open her bra and expose her breasts. 

-Hey, this was a designer bra. - she protested. 

-You started this. Now you’re gonna reap what you sow. - he smirked devilishly and kissed her muffling her moans with his lips. 

His rough fingers ghosted over Lydia’s tender nipples, making them harden. By now she was panting and quivering mess. She needed Parrish so badly. She wanted his cock inside of her, making her scream. Parrishes warm lips brushed against her ear. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth causing her knees to buckle. He released her wrists and helped her get out of her yoga pants. They both laughed when she lost her balance and nearly fell but Parrish caught her. When she was finally out of them he pressed her against the wall again, their foreheads touching. They were both sweaty from the fighting lessons. They exchanged an intense look. Parrish shoved his hand inside of Lydia’s panties and pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She arched her hips towards his hand in a desperate attempt to get more but it wasn’t enough. 

-More, please. I need more.  
-Mhh, I don’t know about that. You’ve been a very girl. Seducing me while I teach you fight when you know it could jeopardize my work as a deputy.  
-Please, I’m sorry. Please Jordan. Fuck me with your fingers. - she whimpered.  
-Say my name again and I might reconsider. - he teased.  
-Jordan. Jordan. Jordan. - she repeated in a pleading voice.  
-Yes? - he was relentless about torturing her.  
-I’m begging you I need more. - she whimpered. She had been thrusting back and forth toward his fingers but the friction wasn’t nearly enough.  
-Was that so hard? - he smirked devilishly as he inserted his middle finger inside of her. Lydia trembled and bit back a moan. 

Parrish moved his finger in and out of her at a punishingly slow pace. Lydia tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. This made him quicken the pace.

-More…fuck. - she was a moaning mess. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and she looked so vulnerable. It was exactly how Parrish wanted her. She seemed like a woman who liked to be on top but he liked to be on top too. And he was going to show her exactly that. He wanted her to beg him to fuck her. To beg for his cock, for his touch. By the time he was done she wouldn’t be able to be with anyone else, because no one would be able to give her what he did. She would crave his touch like nothing else, no one else.  
He placed another finger In her, then another one. She was mewing and purring in his ear while he was kissing her exposed neck, leaving her marked and his. 

-You like that don’t you? You little slut! - he breathed into her ear.  
-Mhh. - she moaned as a response. She was so close.  
-Tell me what you want?  
-I-I wanna cum. Please let me cum. I’m so close. - she muttered.  
He felt she was on the verge to orgasm and took out his fingers leaving he needy nd desperate.  
-What are you doing?  
-Punishing you for what you did. Don’t act like you don’t deserve it.  
Lydia was furious now. Who did he think he was. She’d been so close to cumming when he stopped. She reached out her hand to slap his right cheek but he caught it midair.  
-You’re forgetting I’m the teacher and you the student.  
-Asshole. 

She made an attempt to walk away but he spun her around and pressed her against the wall. She pulled her ponytail back exposing her neck and licked a line on it then bit her.  
She spread her legs apart with one of his and used his hand to take of his boxers. His erect cock sprung out. He was inside of her in a moment. Lydia’s breath hitched as a wave of pleasure made her shiver. 

Parrish slammed into her wet pussy again and again. He was merciless. He liked it fast and hard almost to the point of pain but he had a feeling Lydia didn’t mind either. She was making incoherent noises and pushing her ass toward his dick begging for more.  
He continued pounding into her while pulling her hair roughly back and kissing her full lips. Lydia was overwhelmed by the mixture of pleasure and pain. She felt as if her pussy was on fire. Her breast were pressed roughly against the cold wall. She cried out as Parrish slammed into her even harder than before. 

-That’s right Lydia. You little dirty bitch.  
Lydia moaned at his dirty words.  
-More. Talk dirty to me. - she begged  
-You like my hard cock driving into you, don’t you slut. I fuck you like no one else ever has right. You’re so wet and tight so good. You feel so good around my cock.  
-Yes. More!  
-This is your punishment for being such a tease. All these night when you came into my office to “discuss” things do you think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at me. You little slut. You wanted this all along didn’t you.  
-Mhh. - Lydia whimpered.  
-I wanted you. I wanted you cock inside of me so badly, pounding into me. 

Parrish stilled than thrust into her a few more times until she finally came. She screamed loudly as her legs gave out and her body collapsed onto his. He slammed into her again. Parrish could feel her pulsating pussy contracting around his cock even after she had come. This was his undoing. He came too shooting his hot sum inside of her. He caught her and they stayed like that - her pressed against the wall and him with his cock still inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave cudos and comments. hope you like it


End file.
